The Phoenix Project
by My Demons Hide From Me
Summary: Bella, after being left by Edward, is found by Ari, who offers her to join him. After going through her own operations, Bella, now going as Iz, is a human-avian hybrid, with her own special traits, unlike any other. Follow her through her journey through the past, and trip through her future, as she deals with things no other has had to deal with before.
1. Chapter 1

Edward just left. I had run through the forest, until it began raining. I am now in a fetal position on the forest floor, crying. He said he loved me, and then said I was a plaything for him and his family. Perhaps, the only person who had tried to get me out of it, was Rosalie. She never wanted me to be with them, she said I shouldn't be there, and I shouldn't have.

I continued with my thinking, until a twig snapped nearby. Looking up, I saw a boy. Although he looked to be full grown, I could tell he couldn't be any older than seven or eight. He had wolf-like features, and a feral look in his eyes.

"If you're gonna kill me, go ahead and do it already. Gotten too close before, might as well happen now. My only reasons for living either couldn't care less if I died," Charlie, as he had gotten into the habit of ignoring me because I was at the Cullen's so much, "Or have left already." The Cullen's themselves.

"You're ready to just give yourself up? How about you come to the School with me."

"The School? Whatever, I guess anywhere is better than here. Not like dad cares."

"Maybe you could become my sister? Ever since Max left, dad's been sad." A small smile played on his lips.

I returned his smile grimly, and stood up. "So, what's your name?"

"Ari. Yours?"

"Isabella. Call me B- No, call me Izzy, or Iz."

"Ok, Iz." Ari led me out of the woods, to the street my house was on.

"I'm gonna leave a note. So he doesn't go all Chief of Police when he realizes I'm gone." Ari nods at my statement, and I jog to the house. I pull out a piece of paper from a drawer, and a pen. I wrote a note, explaining that I was old enough to go out on my own, and that I would come back if I so chose to, not because a police officer dragged me back. I put it on the fridge, and began packing a bag.

I got a feeling that I wouldn't need much, but that we wouldn't be relaxing all the time, so I packed light, but still with things I'd need. I packed all of my college tuition, screw college. I put in all of my tank tops, and some jeans, as well as sneakers. I grabbed my shampoo and conditioner, and put it all in a backpack. Tucking my phone into my back pocket, I pulled the bag over my shoulder. Bounding down the stairs, I took one last look at the place I had called home, and left.


	2. AN sorry xD

All these amazing reviews making me feel like a good writer, and I'm just here like...

╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ FLIP THAT TABLE. ┻━┻ ︵ ヽ(°□°ヽ) FLIP THIS TABLE. ┻━┻ ︵ ＼( °□° )／ ︵ ┻━┻ FLIP ALL THE TABLES!

Sorry, I had to... But, thank you for the reviews and encouraging me to continue! :3


	3. Chapter 2

A month after I got to the School, the scientists declared me the strongest out of every group of subjects they had ever had. I had 3% Phoenix DNA running through my body, and big, flame colored wings on my back. My eyes were still brown, but with more vibrant colors in them. They held red, orange, and gold, just as my used-to-be dull hair does. I have the power to control or summon fire, which usually happens when I'm mad, but I've gotten past flaring up, unless a guy thinks they stand a chance with me. When my fire ability shows up, my wings look as if they were set aflame, and they were. Small flames would lick their way up my arms, and settle onto my wings. I also have heightened senses, and I'm faster than any other experiment was, as well as stronger and more agile.

I was in the middle of training when it happened. An alarm went off, and I heard crashes from down the hall. Just as I turned to make my way towards the noise, a boy with dark hair, and dark eyes burst through the door. He waved me towards him, and the other hybrids from behind me pushed me forward in their own rush to get out. We ended up outside, and I could hear fighting. I looked to the side and saw a blonde girl, _with wings._ She looked about my age, and was fighting an Eraser.

But, it wasn't just _any_ Eraser. It was my adoptive brother, Ari. I gasped, and almost shrieked as I ran their way, knocking the girl away from my brother.

I had recently fixed his out of proportion body. He now looked just as much the part of a seven year old as he acted. He whimpered as I pulled him close, and I heard yelling behind me. I looked back to see the same boy as earlier, screaming at me to get away from him.

"Go! He could kill you, just go!" After I didn't move, the boy tried prying me away from Ari, and the other experiments went silent.

I let go of Ari, putting him behind my legs as I stood up. The boy looked around, confused at why everyone was being quiet. His hands were still on my arms as I turned to face him.

"No one gets away with touching me, let alone trying to get me away from my _brother._ I suggest you let go, before I do something _I won't regret._ "

The boy smirked, and there were a few selective gasps from the others as they saw his expression. Several people step back, knowing not to get too close. "And what could _you_ do to me."

I heard Ari's child-like giggle, as he said. " _Oh, god,_ Fang, you've done it now! Max being mad is _nothing_ compared to Iz."

I saw what looked like fear cross this 'Fang's' face, and he let me go, stepping back a few feet. Two more boys, one a few years younger, and the other the same age, step up beside Fang.

The younger one had dirty blonde hair, but with what looked like soot in it, it looked more of a light brown, and had bright blue eyes. The other had a cloudy look in his eyes, and platinum blonde hair. I could see two young children helping the girl I had knocked down. The older looking girl had mocha-colored skin, and bright, doe-eyes. The other looked to be a little older than Ari was, and had bright, bouncy, blonde curls, and bright blue eyes, much like the boy with Fang.

"Now, I'm going to tend to my brother. If you really wish to leave, the Erasers," I glared at the nearby group of wolf-hybrids, and they gave me grins, "Will _not_ interfere, if they wish to continue their existence. Touch me, Ari, or an Eraser, and I _will_ end yours, got it?" The group of birdkids in front of me nodded eagerly, as did the Erasers.

I turned to Ari, and I felt my long wings touch the ground through the bottom of the sweatshirt I was wearing. I brushed my hands against Ari, checking for any wounds, and he seemed to be fine until I reached his side. He winced when I touched it, and I lifted his arm to reveal a deep gash. Tearing his shirt, I found a piece of metal in his side. I reached out and grabbed Ari's hand, and took the metal in my other, telling Ari to hang on. I pulled the metal out, and Ari squeezed my hand tightly in his. The wound was bleeding heavily, and since the birdkids had blown up all of the supplies inside, we had no stitches, or anesthetics.

"Ari, I know this is gonna hurt, but I'm gonna have to singe it shut. We can't stitch it, and we have no anesthetics. I'm sorry little bro…" I took off my sweatshirt, tearing off a piece and bundling it into a ball, before handing it to Ari. He put the ball in his mouth and clamped his jaw shut. I concentrated on heat, and willed it into my fingers, lighting my pointer on fire, and used my free hand to hold the wound together. I moved the flame across Ari's skin, singing it together. He winced at the contact with the heat. I let my flame go out, and pulled Ari's small body into my arms as he fell asleep, and turned around.

"Now, you may leave if you wish. It will take a long while for them to rebuild, and will most likely leave you alone, especially if I tell them to give you a break. Maybe, just maybe, we could _ask_ if we could conduct experiments next time, and I hope you say you will, because they believe you to be very promising. They should know better than to try to force it after they tried locking me in a cage like last time. Trust me, they don't do that anymore, we all have rooms. I'm going to be in my hometown, in case anyone needs me. It's Forks, Washington." Several heads nodded, but a small girl, who I had been taking care of since she came here, stepped forward.

"Iz? Can I come with you and Ari?" She shyly looked down at her shoes, putting her hands together behind her back. You could tell that her cat ears were coming up, as that happened when she was nervous or scared.

"Of course, Krissy. You know that I will always take care of you, alright?" She grinned, and her cat ears disappeared into her red hair. She ran to me, and I shifted Ari into only one of my arms, pulling Krissy into the other. I turned to the crowd, which was now dissipating into groups as people prepared their 'families' to leave. "I have several cars in the garage, if your group needs or wants one. Just _don't break them._ Got it?" I saw some of the older kids nodding, including the group of birdkids. "Ok. I have trackers on all of them, _don't even think_ of taking them off, they're so I can visit and make sure you're safe. I'll give the keys to you once cars are picked out. Let's go."

I waved the group along, and found the separate garage building. Stepping inside, I approached the group of cars that were mine. I started to give the keys for bigger cars to the largest groups, then making my way to the smallest groups, which were all in threes. Finally, the only groups left were my own, and the birdkids, who said they wanted the other groups to go first. The only cars left were two vans, a deep blue Ferrari Spider (which Ari, Krissy and I would be taking) and a Ferrari Jaguar.

"Which one?" I asked, nodding to the vans, as they pointed to the van farthest to the left. I tossed them the keys, pulling my own out. I took Ari and Krissy's hands in mine, and pulled them to my Ferrari. Settling them into the back seat, I said, "Get comfortable. This could be a long trip. We might get pulled over, and we _will_ be stopping for sleep. 'Kay?" They nodded, and I went to my seat at the wheel. I out the keys in the ignition, and the car purred beneath me. The kids shifted in the back, trying to get comfortable, ending up with Krissy's head on Ari's lap, and Ari's head on the headrest behind him. This was going to be a _long_ drive.


	4. Chapter 3

Two days. We spent two days driving and sleeping in hotels, and we were finally here. I had passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign around midday, and I was now pulling up to the giant, medieval house I had bought. The house, almost like a manor, was well into the forest, but still seen when driving, and had a big orchard in the back yard. The cherry trees had just begun to bloom, and the pink leaves decorated the ground.

We explored outside, finding the best flying spots, and the best hiding spots for Krissy, who could go full cat when she wished to. When we finished our rundown of the grounds, we picked our rooms. I got the biggest one, with the dark purple and red walls, carpet, curtains, and bedsheets and spreads.

The bed, in the center of the room, had deep, royal purple blankets and lilac pillows. The walls were a red that rivaled my wings, and several paintings decorated the walls. The paintings were of the forest, and wolves.

A giant closet on one of the walls was slightly open, revealing a giant room, with several racks filled with clothes. I found sweatshirts, tank tops, leather jackets, and jeans, leggings, and shorts. I took out my pocket knife and cut slits into all of the shirts, and some of the jackets. I change my two day old outfit, pulling on a shirt that said 'Burn' in read across the chest, and pulled one of the leather jackets on. I tucked my wings in closely, hiding them as best as I could, and I put on a pair of ripped leggings and put a pair of jean shorts on over them.

I made my way down the stairs, yelling for Ai and Krissy, telling them to get in the car, because I was signing them up for school.

"Ok, Iz. We'll go get ready." Krissy grinned up at me, and pulled Ari up to their rooms.

A couple of minutes later, both Ari and Krissy came downstairs. Ari was wearing an 'I Run With the Wolves' T-shirt, and jeans. Krissy was wearing a 'Hello Kitty' dress, and both were wearing converse.

They took my hands, and I lead them to the car, buckling them in, much to their protest. I swiftly made my way to the front seat, and sat there, sinking my back into the cushioned leather seats, in order for my wings to be comfortable.

The car beneath me once again, and I set off towards the elementary school. Travelling the roads, my sharp eyes caught every movement, every head turning to gawk at the car, every step someone took. The car whipped through the roads, until I found myself parked in front of a small school, with a few adults, most likely teachers, walking I and out of the doors. I got out of the Ferrari, as did Krissy, who pulled Ari with her. Both stood hand in hand, looking every bit the innocent child they _weren't._ These two were a merciless pair, absolutely terrifying if they had to be, especially if they worked together which they did often.

I took Krissy's other hand, and we walked towards the building. I pushed open the door, and navigated the halls until I found the office. I rushed to the secretary, who was hidden behind a book, and bright red, cat-eye glasses.

I tap the top of her book, and she looked up at me, amused. "Yes, what do you need?"

"Hello." I smiled at her with false enthusiasm, and continued. "I'm here to sign up my younger siblings for school."

She raised an eyebrow at me, and a smirk ghosted across her lips. "And where is your guardian?"

I cocked my head to the side, and looked her in the eyes. "My adoptive father Jeb Bachelor had to stay back while we kids came here, because he had to finish one of his projects. He wanted the younger ones to begin school, so he asked me to sign them up. If you aren't going to, I could call him?"

She shook her head frantically, knowing that Jeb was a world renowned scientist, and very capable of getting her fired. She proceeded to sign Ari and Krissy up for classes, and printed their schedules. I handed them to the two younger children, and we walked back out to the car. We left, for the high school, where I signed myself up, with a repeat of what happened at the other school.

As I left the building, with Krissy and Ari clutching my hands, I noticed something. It felt like eyes were burning into the back of my head, and I knew the kids felt it too, as they began looking around. I pulled them into my arms, speeding up as I looked around at my surroundings. My eyes immediately found their target.


	5. Chapter 5

My mom sold my computer, and I'm still trying to figure out this stuff of my phone... If anyone wants to adopt this story, contact me and I'll make sure to tell people who has the story and stuff...


	6. NAME US

Myself and my best friend, B, were discussing things tonight, about our misled generation, and we decided that we are honing to do something _crazy._ We decided that we're going to make a joint Wattpad account and YouTube account. We will discuss a lot of things but we think our first video will be about our generation and how we've been led to think we don't matter.

But we can't seem to find a name for any of it... I want to put our Nicknames, B and D, into the name, and I want your suggestions, as my readers, to give me some suggestions.

My Wattpad: KrystalDawner

B's Wattpad: BreHappy123

Help us find a name, please!


End file.
